Talk:Rules Manager/@comment-4182530-20131007163847/@comment-3205411-20131007235730
let me answer the easy one first: In WM3, the limit is not self activating, it only gives you a number to shoot for, and you have to use increment/decrement/reset limit counter from the actions list in your rule to move the counter up or down. You can also increment in numbers other than 1. Essentially its just a place for you to store a counter, but has no effect on your rule. The only exception would be if you also did something "where limit counter less-than-or-equal-to limit" in your rule. If you need futher help and details on using limit counters in WM3, I can show you some examples. ok, so about child rules: *children are only run if the parent rule's validators are true *child rule actions take effect before the parent actions *only child rules that have true validator sections are run *rules with no validators are considered true by default So, lets say you have your tree: Parent *Child1 *Child2 *Child3 In the event that Parent validators come out true, child one is checked. If child 1 validators are true, then do child 1 actions. Repeat for child 2 and then child 3. If child 2 validators are false, still go to child 3. After all child actions are done, finish parent actions. So what you are saying is correct. Now lets talk about that screenshot. Its kinda out of date, but still useful. ok, so the part that says "for posts" is the validators section of the rule. The first line reads "where appName matchRegExp farmville" so it is looking for the appName which contains anywhere in itself "farmville". That is pretty straight forward, but also falible because it will also pick up something like "farmville2". You might want to use something like "where appID equals 102452128776", since it really can't fail. the second line in the screenshot starts with "and". Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to code for "or" logical statements the way the rules manager is set up. So by adding an "and" clause to the rule, we now have to match both validators for the rule to be true, and therefore activate its actions (or child actions). now, for your example, you want to search for multiple words at once. In the pictured example, it is using matchRegExp, so you are passing a Regular Expression. The simple regular expression containing just "blue flower" will match any string that contains "blue flower" or any upper/lowercase combination of those letters. You supplied one space, so it will only capture single spaced instances. If you wanted to capture blue space space flower you might supply "blue flower", or you might supply the Regular Expression "blue +flower" to capture 1 or more spaces. Lets say you want a single rule that searches for any of a list of multiple words, such as a color of a flower. In that case you would do something like "(blue|red|yellow|white) flower" or with multiple spaces "(blue|red|yellow|white) +flower". After that step, the rule doesn't remember what color it found, but it does know it found one of those and can move forward, or found none and can do nothing further. I do really need to get more screenshots and examples of this ability of WM3 on this wiki. It is so powerful and useful for doing things older WM versions just cannot.